Over the Hills and Far Away
by Teleliniel
Summary: Harry has a bit of a problem... Songfic! Please be nice and give it a chance!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter & Co, that belongs to J.K Rowling. Neither do I own the song it belongs to Nightwish.  
  
Written by: Jannika a.k.a Teleliniel  
  
Summary: Harry has a bit of a problem... Songfic with Nightwish's song Over the Hills and far away.  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm back with my first Harry Potter fic and it's a songfic, so be nice! I was listening on this song and this popped up in my head. It may not be great, but please give it a chance. Maybe I'll continue... if I get some good reviews. English is not my home language, so the grammar can be wrong.

* * *

**Over the hills and far away**

****

A young man sat in a dark room, starring out the window. He looked deep in thoughts.

_"They came for him one winter's night. _

_Arrested he was bound"  
_

The man let out a deep sigh and drove his hand though his raven-black hair, making it even more unruly than usual. 

_"They said it been a robbery_

_ His pistol had been found"_

He though about that song he'd heard yesterday. It reminded him about his situation right now. It had been a robbery and they blamed _him _for it. A couple of million had been stolen and someone had make it look like it was he who done it. But he hadn't...

_"They marched to the station house_

_ He waited for the dawn"_

He didn't know who'd done it, because he had so many enemies. But he was suspicious about one person. A person who hated him more than anything.

_"And as they led him to the dock, _

_he knew that he'd been wronged. _

_'You stand accused of robbery'_

_ he heard the bailiff say. _

_He knew without an alibi, _

_tomorrow's light would his freedom."_

Tomorrow's light _would_ mourn his freedom - he did not have an alibi.

_"Over the hills and far away,_

_for ten long years he'll count the days._

_ Over the mountains and blue seas, _

_a prisoner's life for him there'll be."_

He would definitely count the days but hopefully he won't have to sit here in ten years. And he thanked the gods that it was muggles that accused him and not wizards. That meant that he didn't have to go to Azkaban, instead he were prisoner in a muggle prison.

"_He knew that it would cost him dear,_

_but yet he dare not say. _

_Where he'd been that fateful night, _

_a secret it must stay."_

__  
  
Okay, he did have an alibi, but as the song said, it had to be kept a secret. He couldn't let it slip out. The consequences would be terrible. 

_"He had to fight back tears of rage._

_ His heart beat like a drum._

_ For with the wife of his best friend, _

_he spent his final night of freedom."_

It wasn't really the wife of his best friend, it was more like the wife of his enemy. 

_"Over the hills and far away, _

_he swears he will return one day._

_Far from the mountains and blue seas, _

_back in her arms he swear he'll be. _

_Over the hills and far away."_

He'd promised that he would come back and he swore on his dead parent's grave that he would have her in his arms one again, even if it would take him forever. 

_"Each night within his prison cell,_

_ he looks out through the bars._

_ He reads the letters that she wrote._

_ One day he'll know the taste of freedom."_

In his hands he held the letters from her. She wrote to him as often as she could without her husband getting suspicious. She told him how she was doing, how her husband treated her and so on. She wasn't happy with him, he didn't treat her well.

_"Over the hills and far away, _

_she prays he will return one day._

_As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_

_back in his arms he swears she'll be."_

She told him every time she wrote that she hoped he would come home soon, that he would come back to her. But it was more complicated then that. He couldn't just come back and take her... in the way was her husband. 

_"Over the hills and far away,_

_he swears he will return one day._

_Over the mountains and the seas_

_back in her arms is where he'll be."_

He knew that she didn't want a divorce, well, she both did and didn't. In the wizarding world a divorce was very bad. A marriage was meant to hold the life out but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with this unrespectful man of hers.

_"Over the hills and far away,_

_she prays he will return one day._

_As sure as the rivers reach the sea,_

_back in his arms is where she'll be."_

She'd send him a letter today and now he just had to return it.

_Dear Ginny I'm okay, have been better. Especially if I've been with you. Nothing knew on the prison front, I am and will probably remain prisoner for god knows how long. But what every you say I won't tell them where I was. I can't do that to you. You are my everything, the only thing that keeps me going right now. I hope that he treats you well, because if he doesn't I'll make him pay, that Malfoy shit! _

_I still haven't figured out who make it look like I was the thief, but it wouldn't surprise me if it were Malfoy. Maybe he knows something, something about us? Have he said something? _

_Well, I have to go now, before the guards come and se Hedwig.  
  
I love you and I hope we'll soon meet again! Take care and tell me if he do something bad to you, okay?  
  
Your forever,_

_Harry  
_

He sealed the letter and gave it to the owl.  
  
"Take this to Ginny Malfoy personally, and make sure that one other get it on the way!"  
  
He watched the big, snowy owl fly over the hills and far, far away...  
  
_Yes, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Lived, The man who destroyed the Dark Lord, had spend his final night of freedom with Ginny, his best friends sister and Draco Malfoys wife._


End file.
